


Heredera sin Título

by DragnFN_01



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: 2012 TV Series, Action/Adventure, Behind the Scenes, Character Development, Developing Friendships, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Karai centric, Self-Discovery, Self-Hatred, Semi-Canonical Character, Sins of the Father, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragnFN_01/pseuds/DragnFN_01
Summary: ¿Cómo es que una antigua asesina se convierte en una aliada? ¿Qué tuvo que superar para vencer a los demonios de su pasado y presente? Fue un camino difícil. Sus días estuvieron llenos de dolor, traición y duda, pero también acompañados de dos seres que le ayudaron no solo a descubrir el verdadero apoyo y amistad, sino a reencontrarse a sí misma.
Kudos: 1





	Heredera sin Título

**“Cuando crees tener todas las respuestas, la noche te cambia todas las preguntas.” ~Charlie Brown**

* * *

El grito no solo acabó con la tranquilidad que brindaba la noche, sino que interrumpió la calma que dos cuerpos habían encontrado por fin y despertó a los demás habitantes de un merecido sueño. Los dos reptiles supieron de inmediato de dónde provenía. Ella saltó del mueble en el que estaban y descendió por las escaleras. Los pasos de la tortuga vinieron detrás de ella, mezclados entre los gritos que su garganta emitió. Quiso detenerla pero ¿cómo? No importaba qué dijera o qué hiciera, ella no dejaría de creer que era su culpa y no se detendría hasta encontrar una cura.

La pesada puerta de la enfermería cedió ante su fuerza. Sus ojos y oídos se ajustaron simultáneamente. Los pasos de los demás se detuvieron cerca de ella al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de la víctima se movió entre las sombras de la noche. Otro grito salió de su garganta. Entre todos los cuerpos que permanecíeron estáticos, los pechos que fueron oprimidos por la impotencia y los ojos que se quebraron ante la escena, ella encontró la fuerza para avanzar y hacerse cargo de sus errores. Unos brazos la rodearon; no para reconfortarla, sino para detenerla.

Él se aseguró de abrazarla de tal forma que no la lastimara aún más y que sus aparatos permanecieran en su lugar, algo en lo que ella no coincidió. La fémina pataleó al plastrón del reptil, pero no la soltó. Un tercer grito, esta vez más largo y doloroso, la congeló por unos segundos. Se disculpó de antemano y golpeó el rostro de su opresor con ayuda de sus extremidades modificadas, y la soltó. Corrió hacia la camilla. No supo qué más hacer además de sostener la mano de un alma que no merecía sufrir más, ya no más.

Ya había tenido suficiente.

Se volvió hacia uno de los científicos. Ni siquiera se percató de que todo lo que ellos habían logrado componer, se desprendió de su cuerpo. Las heridas aún no sanaban, así que volvieron a sangrar. Tal vez era el miedo o la furia o una mezcla de ambos, pero ella no sintió dolor; solo acercó su antebrazo ante ellos, ordenándoles, implorándoles, que hicieran lo que fuese necesario. La miraron fijamente. ¿Era eso lo que de verdad deseaba? Los continuos gritos acompañaron la respuesta.

Sin esperar un momento más, el hombre extrajo una jeringa y acercó la luz de una lámpara hacia el brazo de la donante. La sangre fluyó. El típico color carmesí brilló bajo los ojos de todos los presentes. El otro científico se acercó para reconstruir el trabajo que su forcejeó destruyó, pero ella se alejó y se centró en lo que el otro sujeto hizo: vertió su sangre en un tubo de ensayo que contenía la sustancia dorada, agitó el frasco hasta que la mezcla se volvió de color rosado, sostuvo una nueva jeringa y succionó el antídoto. Le preguntó una segunda vez si estaba segura, si estaba lista. Ella solo interrumpió su duda y volvió a ordenarle que hiciera su trabajo, con una amenaza de por medio.

El hombre inyectó la cura directamente en el corazón de la víctima. Se alejó cuando los gritos cesaron. Un segundo, dos segundos, tres…, ella abrió los ojos y su garganta emitió un chillido digno de una película de terror. Su cuerpo se iluminó con una luz no artificial ni natural, y ella cayó sobre su camilla. Mientras se retorció, ella hundió su rostro en el tubo metálico, maldiciéndose y rogando por perdón.

La transformación acabó tras unos segundos.

El silencio fue la señal que recibió para levantar la mirada. El cuerpo de la criatura había regresado a su descanso, como si los últimos minutos nunca hubieran sucedido.

Uno de los científicos acercó una lámpara, levantó su párpado e iluminó su pupila.

Pero sí sucedieron.

Después de observar ese color con el que siempre se encontró al ver su reflejo, se desplomó sobre el cuerpo. Entre las disculpas que le demandó a un ser inerte, sus ojos volvieron a ceder y las lágrimas cayeron con la fuerza que adquirieron en su eterno confinamiento. Acompañando a las gotas, otro líquido emanó de su cuerpo, más espeso y el culpable de todo ello. Se abrió camino por todas las heridas que tenía su piel, puesto que sus aparatos descansaron fuera del cuarto, a los pies de los demás.

Nadie pudo hacer nada, así que cada uno comenzó con su camino de regreso. Todos dejaron la escena detrás. Solo uno permaneció de pie, con sus ojos sobre ambas féminas. Con un brazo tembloroso, recogió los aparatos de ella. Se acercó con lentitud. Cuando su sombra cubrió sus cuerpos, se percató de la piscina carmesí que se formó bajo las rodillas de su líder. Pero más que su líder, era su amiga. E iba a ayudarle.

Ella siseó cuando sintió los brazos de la tortuga sobre su cuerpo. Se rehusó a dejar su costado. Así que cuando él comenzó a atraerla hacía sí, pataleó y arañó hacia su rostro, pero no pudo alcanzarlo. De seguro era la pérdida de sangre lo que comenzó a debilitarla. Aun así, encontró la fuerza suficiente para atraer su rostro una última vez hacia el de su víctima. Se veía tan tranquila, como si sus sueños le brindaran la paz que la realidad ya no podría.

Todo gracias a ella.

La noche continuó con su espectáculo, sin darle importancia al grito que salió de un corazón roto. De hecho, no le importó en lo más mínimo la tragedia que su oscuridad trajo. La luz de la Luna iluminó el camino de los que más lo necesitaban. Las estrellas guiaron a aquellos que regresaban a casa. La brisa recorrió los cuerpos de quienes daban sus primeros pasos. Pero no le importaron las pérdidas que se vivieron ahí, a mitad del bosque, como si no hubiera sido testigo del nacimiento de todo ello. Sin embargo, ni la Luna, ni las estrellas, ni la brisa habían estado presentes, solo la lluvia. La lluvia fue el único testigo del nacimiento de la bestia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa. Debo decir que es la primera vez que escribo en esta página y aún estoy descubriendo cómo funciona en su totalidad. Estoy nerviosa y, a la vez, emocionada por ver cómo resultará todo. Esta historia surgió años atrás, cuando el fandom de Tortugas Ninja era mi fandom principal, y siempre fue una idea que quise desarrollar, y hasta ahora he tenido la oportunidad. Agradezco su consideración y gracias por brindarme su apoyo. Espero leerlos en la siguiente parte. Bye-bye.


End file.
